


Tokyo 23

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline





	Tokyo 23

01.  
东京的天热得是个人都遭不住，李帝努不过是徒步从家走去隔着一条街的原宿，便出了满身大汗。太阳晒在裸露的皮肤上火辣辣地疼，李帝努走着走着就想，他到底在干什么，他妹妹是不是生下来折磨他的，这大热天的非要生日礼物做什么。

几百米的路程也很漫长，原宿这一片的街头总是能有新的门店，可是能不能开得长久却是谁都说不准的。李帝努边走边张望，想着要不就随便找家有意思的店逛逛，凑合买个礼物得了。说来也凑巧，不过是在街角转弯的功夫，他的目光就完完全全被橱窗里的人偶吸引住了。

一个穿着纯白水手服，栗色直发的等身人偶，虽然模样是个男孩，但……李帝努伸手比划了一下，似乎只到他胸口。

李帝努提出想要买下人偶的时候，店家还古怪地看了他一眼：“确定要买吗？”

他毫不犹豫地点头，李帝努自认不算是耐性非常好的人，真的不想再逛下去了。

“哎，要是查出了瑕疵可怎么好……”店家嘟囔着，把说明书塞进人偶的口袋里，叮嘱道，“请一定小心使用”

李帝努拦腰抱起人偶，谢过商家。临走的时候他回头看了一眼，门牌上的数字似乎亮了一下。

仿真人偶比一般的人偶还要重一点，李帝努连拖带拽把它带回家的时候又出了满身汗，冲了个凉水澡才坐下来好好研究。

人偶身上凉凉的，抱在怀里好像会很舒服；制作的厂家很用心，连嘴巴里的牙齿都做出来了，李帝努好奇地掰开看，右边有一颗尖尖的小虎牙，像是没长大的小孩；右手背上有一块淤青，比起手心这里好像更为柔软些。李帝努有些感慨这年头给小孩的玩具未免做得太精良，要不是人偶男孩只到他胸口，他都要笃定这就是真人了。

刚睡懒觉醒来的小猫在猫窝里探了个头，李帝努拍了拍沙发：“奉植，过来”

奉植轻巧地跳上沙发，乖乖趴在了李帝努的大腿上，闻到熟悉而安心的味道，奉植一闭眼又想睡了。

“你看”李帝努挠了挠猫下巴，“这个是买给妹妹的礼物，是不是很可爱”

奉植懒洋洋地睁开眼，忽然竖起尾巴，眼里全是敌意，伸出自己不算锋利的爪子，在人偶的衣服上挠了一道。水手服的扣子瞬间开了，露出里面的内衬，是一件短到连肚脐和肋骨都遮不住的白背心。李帝努越看越觉得奇怪，干脆脱下人偶的水手服，白背心完整地暴露出来。

不对，这不是背心，这是……内衣。李帝努皱起眉，又摸了摸人偶的下半身，这才了然。

这是一个有着男孩面孔的人偶女孩。

难怪店家那么担心质量问题，难怪人偶明明是仿男孩却那么矮，难怪他刚刚拦腰抱着的时候总觉得男孩胸口软软的，他还以为是他热得出现幻觉了。

他鬼使神差地给妹妹打了个电话，说礼物买错了，过几天再给她补上，也不管妹妹在对面鬼哭狼嚎骂他说话不算话，兀自挂断了电话。

李帝努想要留下这个人偶，不管是因为好奇还是别的什么原因，他都觉得他应当留下这个“出了瑕疵”的人偶。一米六高的男孩被他放在书房装高达的玻璃橱窗里，乖巧地站在一堆模型中间，画面有些突兀。

02.  
A.M 03:23，黄仁俊活动了下僵硬的四肢，小心地推开了玻璃橱柜，踮着脚走出书房，进了李帝努的房间。

房间里很暗，黄仁俊不敢开灯，适应了好一会才勉强看得清，蹲下身观察着熟睡中的他的主人。李帝努侧卧着，两只手交叉放在胸前，双腿缩起紧紧地夹着被子。黄仁俊盯着他看了好久，突然伸出去捏了捏他的脸，拇指触到对方的嘴角，黄仁俊像触电一般收回手，红着脸逃回书房。

第二天黄仁俊如法炮制，这次他能很快地摸清李帝努房间的构造，蹲在床边到处摸摸看看。他戳戳李帝努鼓鼓的手臂肌肉，又捏了捏对方的脸，下意识瘪起嘴。太瘦了，黄仁俊想，李帝努都不用吃饭的吗。

黄仁俊得寸进尺，逐渐大胆起来。第三天晚上他照例来到李帝努房间，轻手轻脚地抽出李帝努的一只手，和自己的小手合在一起。李帝努的手又细又长，黄仁俊越比越觉得自己的手太小，干脆从指缝里穿过，和对方食指紧握。李帝努手心的温度让他觉得很安心，他凑近了李帝努的耳边，悄声说：“我就牵一会，一小会就好了，你房间里太冷了，书房又好热……”

李帝努当然听不见他说的话，依旧睡得很香。他的睡相很老实，几乎没怎么翻身，黄仁俊牵着温暖的手，没一会也趴在床边睡着了，和李帝努头靠头，偶尔动弹的时候发丝就会擦过李帝努的脸。

不知是谁先翻了个身，指尖触及黄仁俊右手背上那一片状若淤青的标记，他猛地惊醒，才发觉天都快亮了。他匆忙松开了李帝努的手，跑回书房，大概是房间温度过低，黄仁俊被冻得四肢有些僵硬，行走起来也是磕磕绊绊的，橱柜里完好的高达模型被他不小心踩坏了，几个细小的零件弹出橱窗外，发出啪嗒啪嗒的响声。

李帝努从梦中惊醒，赶来书房查看情况。碎了满地的零件，依旧完好无损的橱柜，李帝努睡眼惺忪，以为是柜子不够牢固，又或者是哪里的玻璃碎掉了他却没发现，打着哈欠收拾好了模型，把人偶取出来，放在了床头。

“委屈你，和我睡一下吧，以前有很多高达陪你，这两天就只有我陪你了”李帝努摸摸人偶的小脸，安慰道，“还可以再睡一会的，晚安”

李帝努打了个哈欠，困意越发沉重，他向来浅眠，不知为何今天却睡得格外香。哈欠这种事好像会传染，黄仁俊本来老老实实坐在床头看他睡觉，却也不由自主地打了个哈欠，头一歪便靠在李帝努怀里睡着了。迷迷糊糊翻身中额头触到两片温暖而柔软的东西，黄仁俊抬头一看，是李帝努的嘴唇。他犹豫片刻，屏住呼吸昂起头，飞快地啄了下李帝努的唇，小声地说：“晚安哦，我会很乖很乖的”

像是要解释他刚才的行为似的，黄仁俊又补充道：“这不算偷亲你啊，这是……你陪我睡觉的报酬”

03.  
李帝努从里到外仔细地检查了一遍橱柜，确认没有任何破损的地方，又捡了几个昨天掉落在地上的零件。大多数零件都只是轻微裂开，并没有完全碎掉，这不像是零件弹出柜子里会有的结果，倒像是被人踩中的，但踩的人并没有花费很大力气。

他倏地想起之前橱柜里的布局，直觉告诉他，始作俑者就是他刚买回来两天的人偶。这个想法在李帝努脑中挥之不去，联想起早上醒来时人偶还在他怀里，他却还以为是自己睡觉不老实主动抱起人偶的。可是这个结论又太不可思议了，李帝努纠结半晌，最后相信眼见为实，决定夜里亲自看看。

A.M.03:23，黄仁俊活动筋骨，钻进温暖的被窝，驾轻就熟地拉住了李帝努的手，大拇指，食指，中指，一根根缠上直至双手合十。李帝努手心发痒，却只敢眯着眼看。

房间里只有空调呼呼作响，黄仁俊缠着李帝努的手指玩了半天终于有了困意，靠着李帝努胸口便睡了。梦里他的手依然和对方缠得很紧，对方用拇指不断的摩挲着他的手背，每一下都恰好触在他的标记上。那人犹嫌不足，又掐了一把他的脸，食指扫过他柔软的双唇。黄仁俊突然感觉自己被人腾空横抱着，他揉着眼睛问对方干嘛，对方却反问他:“把你抱回原位好不好？”

黄仁俊嘟囔着怎么都不肯，那人低低地笑了两声，又向他确认了一次:“真的吗，不会后悔？”

这下黄仁俊开始耍赖了，搂着那人脖子怎么都不愿意下来，那人只好顺着他的意思，又把他抱到床上。

醒来的时候已经是早上10点多了，黄仁俊睁开眼，发现自己依旧安安稳稳地靠坐在床边，长长地呼了一口气。

还好是梦，在梦里的话，做什么好像都可以被原谅。

黄仁俊以为李帝努会修好玻璃橱柜，以为他会回到闷热难耐的书房，可是日子一天天过去了，李帝努不仅没有修柜子，还玩起了换装小游戏。他给黄仁俊买回了好多小裙子，每天最大的乐趣就是一粒一粒地解开水手服的扣子，换上他想要的裙子。

黄仁俊是有意识的人偶，也是存在瑕疵的残次品。制作者给予他女孩曼妙的身姿，最后却因材料短缺和制作周期缩短而又给了他一颗男孩的脑袋。这具身体是脆弱的，但灵魂不是。白天，黄仁俊是只有意识不能动弹的普通人偶，可是到了凌晨3.23分，他真正苏醒的那一刻，他便和普通人无异，直到他再次闭上眼安然入睡，才会又做回那个安静的小人偶。李帝努撞破了黄仁俊身体的秘密，却不知正确使用人偶的方法。右手背上的不是淤青，不是胎记，而是一个隐藏按钮，一个可以随时随地唤醒黄仁俊的按钮。

04.  
李帝努给黄仁俊买的第一件衣服是lolita裙，他不太懂这些，好说歹说让妹妹给他科普了一番，比对着手机和妹妹发来的资料研究了一下午，才选中了baby天国少女。lolita裙做工胜在精细， 领口用金线缝上一圈白蕾丝，又镶了一排粉蓝二色的花。胸前有一个大大的蝴蝶结，李帝努伸手去摸，触感软乎乎的，一定很适合黄仁俊。裙子一层叠一层的，最外面是一层蓝色薄纱，像琉璃一样剔透，又叫人想起金光照耀下濑户内海涌动着的潮水。李帝努替黄仁俊系好背后的绑带，又为他换上同品牌的长袜，透明网纱上有点点白色小花。黄仁俊的双腿被安稳地平放在李帝努大腿上，对方正在解开鞋上的金属搭扣。两只鞋被做成了渐变蓝色，鞋头上有一对双层蝴蝶结，整个鞋身在光线的作用下隐约有些发亮。

黄仁俊被搀扶着慢慢站起来，但与其说是站，不如说是把全身的重量都压在李帝努的身上，软趴趴地靠着李帝努的胸膛，无法说话，也动弹不得，任凭他脑海里有一万个不字，此刻也说不出口。李帝努是量过他脚的，鞋码刚好，只是鞋头略有些挤，鞋跟对于他来说也还是高了些，黄仁俊受不住力，疼得泪水在眼眶里不听打转，偏偏又流不下去。黄仁俊庆幸李帝努专注于扶他，都没来得及看通红的耳朵根。这是第一次他在白天和李帝努靠的那么近，如果从远处看，他和李帝努就像是一对真正的男女朋友一样亲密。黄仁俊想，下次李帝努抱他出门，别人会以为是他的女朋友走不动路了吗。

A.M.03:23，黄仁俊做的第一件事是扯下头上的蕾丝发带和脖子上的珍珠chocker，那是李帝努一时兴起去逛饰品店里买回来的，一边给他戴一边还不住地赞许。黄仁俊等了好一会，待眼睛适应了黑暗后，又解开鞋上的金属扣，弯下腰看脚尖，脚趾因为鞋头的挤压有些肿胀，他看不太清，但猜想应当是破皮或者至少发红了。他鼓着嘴巴呼呼地给脚尖吹着凉气，时不时还要回头看一眼确认李帝努睡着了，不知怎么的，他总觉得背后有人盯着他看。

李帝努紧紧地裹着被子，任凭黄仁俊怎么用力也拽不开，只好跪坐在床边自言自语，可仔细停下来，每一句话都分明是在抱怨李帝努。

“我不喜欢这个裙子，颜色丑死了”  
“发带也不好看，项链也不好看”  
“最讨厌这个鞋了，挤得我好疼”

黄仁俊还有好多好多话想说，他是个男孩，应该穿合身的衣服和皮鞋，而不是蓬蓬的小裙子和高跟鞋，房间里那么冷，如果李帝努能为他准备长袖或者是毛衣就好了。

05.  
像是听到了黄仁俊的心声一般，李帝努连着几天都没有再给黄仁俊穿lolita裙，而是给黄仁俊套上了自己的衣服，本来穿在李帝努身上是很合身的T恤，到了黄仁俊这里却是宽松无比，甚至快到大腿根。李帝努把黄仁俊端端正正地放在沙发上，眼见奉植又翘着尾巴想往沙发上爬，眼疾手快地一把抱起小猫，塞回了猫窝：“乖，不许动”

奉植委屈地耷拉着猫耳，喵地叫了一声。

李帝努眯着眼打量黄仁俊，问：“很热吧，我看T恤很合身，好像不配裤子也可以？”

黄仁俊心里一阵窃喜，他虽是仿真人偶，但其实娇气得不得了，怕冷也怕热，冷的时候想往人怀里钻，热得时候脑门上的汗水擦也擦不完，穿着宽大又透气的T恤，总比那一层又一层且密不通风的小裙子要来的好多了。

李帝努叹了口气，一只手抱起黄仁俊，让他胸口紧贴着自己的胸，单手打开了衣橱，左边是李帝努自己的衣服，满满当当都是T恤衬衫，右边似乎是李帝努给黄仁俊买的，那套被嫌弃过的天国少女和黄仁俊的水手服被塞在了衣橱的最下层，似乎是李帝努再也不打算拿出来了。

储藏室里已经落了一层灰的拼图也被翻出来，李帝努靠坐在懒人沙发上，把黄仁俊抱在怀里，牵着黄仁俊的手去拿拼图，厚实的手掌无意蹭过手背上的标记，意味着黄仁俊可以自由活动了。

“这块拼图应该放哪里呢？”李帝努捉着黄仁俊的手，侧着头同他说话，黄仁俊能感觉到对方呼出的气都喷在自己耳边，他却是连大气都不敢出，屏住呼吸等对方的下一步动作。

李帝努假装没有看见红了脸的黄仁俊，用手夹住他的食指和中指，帮他捏住拼图往左上角放：“这里对吗？”

拼图的左侧有一个小小的缺口，怎么看都不可能是放在左上角的，黄仁俊那一句“不对”几乎是要脱口而出了，捏紧了拼图不愿往上放。

李帝努突然松开他的手，弯腰又拿了一块拼图，新的这一块边缘平整，这下对了。李帝努将正确的拼图放上去，然后又回头看了一眼黄仁俊手里的，自言自语道：“奇怪，这拼图怎么真像是被你捏在手里似的，居然都不会掉下来？”

黄仁俊心里一跳，收了力气，拼图吧嗒掉落在地上，发出一声闷响。李帝努捡起拼图丢在盒子里，又安静地继续拼图。

拼图的速度很快，黄仁俊被抱在怀里没多久，却还是因为紧张出了满身汗，李帝努故作惊讶道：“呀，你身上怎么那么湿，是我流的汗吗？”

黄仁俊一动不动，任凭李帝努拿着纸巾替他擦汗，从额头到脸颊再到手心，纸巾擦过脸痒痒的，他却不敢拒绝。李帝努本单手揽着他的腰，却突然隔着衣服摸了摸他的肚子，说：“这里好像也流汗了”

他的衣服被掀开一小半，软软的肚皮上确实有几滴汗珠，大约是顺着脖子一路淌下来的，李帝努抬头看了眼纸巾盒，又说：“啊，纸巾没有了”

李帝努用拇指轻柔地扫过黄仁俊的肚皮，汗水被一一抹干，他却意犹未尽，坏心眼地戳了戳黄仁俊的肚子：“这里好软啊”

手掌一路往下，便是大腿。被李帝努抱在怀里时黄仁俊一直保持着双腿并拢的姿势，长时间的皮肤贴合令他腿根生热，有些湿湿的，但此刻因为只穿着一件T恤的关系，大腿倏然暴露在空气中，反而令他有了一丝凉意。沾了汗水有些黏糊糊的大腿和宽大的手掌一接触，便又让他燥热起来，黄仁俊不懂这是为什么，任由李帝努的掌心在他腿间游走，擦去他腿间所有的黏腻。

李帝努擦完汗又去收拾拼图，中心位置有一块仍然没拼上，他有些可惜道：“就差一块，怎么就找不到了呢”

黄仁俊不动声色地记下。

A.M.03:23，他翻身下床，悄悄溜进了储藏室，凭着记忆一通乱翻。柜子里没有，架子上也没有，唯一剩下的就是李帝努用来放杂物的小抽屉，黄仁俊慢慢摸索过去，轻轻地拉开了抽屉。

身后有窸窸窣窣的响声，随后传来奉植的一声喵叫。

黄仁俊心都提到了嗓子眼，不敢回头，笔直地站在原地不动，心里默念着奉植千万别过来。奉植已经撕坏了他的一件衣服，谁知道这次又会做什么。

哒一声响，储藏室的灯被打开，黄仁俊被突如其来的光线刺激地有些不适应，半闭着眼慢慢转身。

李帝努懒懒地靠在门框边，说：“过来，奉植，别吓着他了”

小猫乖巧地趴在李帝努脚边，黄仁俊不敢置信地睁开眼，看见李帝努拍了拍自己睡衣胸前的口袋，又说：“拼图在我这里，你想要吗？”

黄仁俊听见自己的声音在塞满了杂物的储藏室里显得那么轻，他点头说：“嗯”


End file.
